


I proposed in my underwear

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Beast Boy got the ring now its time to pop the question.  If the rest of the universe would just let him catch a break.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 23





	I proposed in my underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another first person story. Give me a break it was written in 2016, I was young and foolish.

It was driving me crazy. It was like fate was against me. I thought the hard part was going to be finding the ring. As luck would have it when I walked into one of the jewelry stores downtown the owner was a fan. A few years ago during one of Cinderblock’s temper tantrums the Titans saved his store and his daughter inside it. I didn’t have the heart to tell him I didn’t remember, I mean concrete brain breaks out so often they kind of blend together. 

But the guy was willing to bend over backwards for a custom ring for me. It also didn’t hurt that I agreed to invite him to the wedding and took a few pictures with him. He had a thing for gophers, last time I was in his store he still had a shot of me on the wall sitting on his shoulder. So I had the ring and it was perfect, Rae always told me that she thought diamonds were boring. The jeweler found me an Irish ring, with a perfect purple stone that matched her eyes. 

So I had the ring now I just needed to pop the question! Just how? 

Romantic Dinner: Fail   
I thought go with a classic a nice meal, dress up for the night. When Raven does dress up. It. Is. Amazing. Royalty does not look that elegant, and her legs go to 11 in high heels. I think we just got our drink orders in before we heard the explosion. Johnny Rancid was tearing up the river district. So that proposal was blown, upside Rae does look really hot kicking butt in a little black dress. 

Museum: Fail   
Raven loves art and history and there were more than a few times she dragged me to the jump city museum for the different exhibits. There was this painting that she always loved to see when we went there. I think she could stare at it for hours. It wasn’t going to be as private as the restaurant, but we were there just before closing time so I was hoping that the “audience” was small. My heart started beating when we walked into the gallery where the painting was kept and I watched her face as it cringed. Apparently her favorite painting was loaned out to some museum in Gotham, and it was replaced by something that looked like a giant towel that was used to mop up rusty water. Ice cream later helped but she was disappointed. 

It just seemed to go like that everything I tied or setup it just fell apart.

Beach trip: Fail   
Dr. Light attacked down town I didn’t even get to roll out the beach blanket before we had to meet the others. Raven had to go all demon on him again. He just brings that out in her. After that she needed some alone time so that day was shot. 

Midnight drive through the woods: EPIC Fail!  
I had to beg, plead and bribe Cyborg to lend me the T-car. The night was clear enough to see every star there was, and a full moon to boot. It was perfect, I knew this little spot a short drive away, some nice music for the drive over. I even had a blanket and some champagne in the trunk. This was going to be the night. Until Plasmius woke up and decided he wanted to see the stars too. So the night ended with the car smashed, night ruined and all of us as usual covered in thick purple gunk. 

Picnic: Fail of a lifetime!  
Some first timer that I never saw again that had a Ketchup gun. A KETCHUP GUN! This guy ruined my clothes, our lunch and the wedding proposal because he thought he could conquer the world by making it red and tangy! I looked like a 6 year old’s homemade Christmas ornament after that.

That night after an exceptionally long shower I swear I could still smell it, some of it must have gone up my nose. I threw on a pair of boxers and laid down in our bed. I closed my eyes and tried to come up with a new idea. It had to be something memorable, something incredible, something…

“What is this?” Raven asked. I was so wrapped up in my own head that I didn’t hear her come in. Her hair was still damp from her own shower and was wearing one of my old shirts. She had placed the ring box on my chest her finger holding it there. As she hovered over me. I left the ring in the picnic basket!

“I am an idiot!”

“Yes you are, but for some reason I love you. ”

“Did you open the box?”

“No, but if that is not what I think it is….” she said with a odd smile.

“Rae I really just wanted to make this special. ”

“I was wondering why you were so nervous lately, and that you were trying every cliche from Starfire’s movies.” she stated flatly.

At this point she grabbed my wrist, pulled me to my feet and to the center of the room. I was lucky to catch the ring box with my free hand. 

“Ask me now.” She said holding my hand. 

I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. I had no time to brace myself nothing prepared, and no idea what to do.   
She came a closer to me and spoke softly into my ear. "Ask me now" 

Then it happened. I got down on one knee opened the box and said "Please Raven Marry me" the words squeaked out. 

She rubbed me behind the ear and gave me her left hand. I was so relieved that the ring fit.

“Good boy, now was that so hard?” she asked still rubbing my ear and the back of my head. Still on my knees I hugged her around the waist. 

“Does that mean yes?”

And that’s how I did it. In the middle of our bedroom just us. Me in those orange boxer shorts with the paw prints on them and her in that faded “go green” T-shirt. 

*****************************************************************************

“What happened next Daddy?” His daughter asked. 

“Well then she took off her…” Remembering who he was telling the story too "That’s when we got dressed and went out for ice cream to celebrate!“ Beast Boy tucked the blankets around her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetie"

It wasn’t really a lie, they did get dressed and they did go out to celebrate just that it was breakfast and it was the next morning. 

* * *

Okay I need to thank a few people for this one. You see this was in a way a collaboration. First [@teentitansheadcanons](https://tmblr.co/mjdw5mRMsX22ZLP2ZG4GH4w) 5550\. Beast Boy proposed to Raven in his underwear.submitted by [@teenagertitans](https://tmblr.co/mjQzW09vRZFvnZbKaQsGQSg) . This was too good not to write something. Also I needed some visual references. [@ceshira](https://tmblr.co/mR5GaEYqjpzcdRGtkxYZyiA) this is a wonderful picture and what I had in my head for the 1st proposal attempt. <http://ceshira.tumblr.com/post/135926613767/to-mangafeline-from-a-good-friend-the-year-has> and [@ninithemeifwa](https://tmblr.co/m_wrqMUY0BiSCnPQq3ezdeQ) for this. <http://ninithemeifwa.tumblr.com/post/147318354576/because-all-night-blogging-requires-at-least-one> Those boxers were too him not to include. I do hope none of you mind I did draw from these for inspiration. Thank you all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/147677150324/i-proposed-in-my-underwear Jul 19th, 2016  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
